Moonstruck
by Born2live
Summary: On her deathbed, Cecily Youngblood told her son a fact that would change his life forever. Sirius Black was innocent, and was his father. Now as word spreads of Black's escape from Azkaban, Septimus has one mission. To clear his name. Faced with danger and deception, Septimus Black must delve into the past to find the truth, before it finds him. And before the moon becomes full...
1. Chapter 1

**Moonstruck **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any people in it. Septimus and Rosella Black are of my own creation, along with their mother, to create a different view of the story line. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's. (This takes place during PoA) **

Septimus looked up at the Hogwarts Express from the bottom of the totem pole. It wasn't that he was short, he just clung to the shadows, letting others tower over him in their own self-importance. Not everyone was that inflated though, Septimus just liked to think it was so, and that way he'd have an excuse to avoid people. He could make friends if he wanted, but he wasn't sure that he did. He loaded his trunk onto the train for the second time in his life, and hopefully not the last. He wasn't sure he'd make it through this year alive. Ever since Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban he'd been looking over his shoulder. Hoping not to see the man his mother claimed was his father. He relived the day she died, again and again, looking for an answer. Why had she died? Why did she leave me alone to look after-

"Sep!" Her voice rang throughout the fog. Septimus jogged back over to his ten-year-old sister and knelt so her brown eyes were level with his hazel.

"You can't leave without saying goodbye." Rosella chided, straightening his collar. Despite being younger by two years Rosella was always the level-headed one in their family duo. "Especially when I have to spend the year with the muggles by myself, and you not saying goodbye would make the year even worse Sep." She said, satisfied with his collar and moving on to dust his shirt off.

"Hey, cut it out." Septimus batted her hands away in mock annoyance. "And I was on my way back to say goodbye Rosie." He said looking straight into her eyes. "Now promise me you won't get into trouble."

"When have I ever-?"

"Don't start with me Rosie. Your magic will be even more pronounced this year and you're are going to need to control it." Septimus warned, his tone un-joking. His sister was the best person to grace the earth, but she did have a mischievous streak, one that she inherited from her mother apparently. "You can't get into trouble now, or all those years in the orphanage will have been for nothing."

Since the age of seven and five, Septimus and Rosella Black had been residents of a muggle orphanage in London. Their single mother had died from the lasting effects of an unforgivable curse, leaving Septimus to care for his younger sister with only one piece of inheritance: Black. On her death bed, Septimus's mother had pleaded for him to accept what she was saying. Sirius Black was innocent. Septimus had no idea of what she was talking about. Who was Sirius Black? Why had she kept his father a secret? What was the man being accused of? But his mother had kept those secrets to her grave, leaving Septimus to figure it all out in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Rose looked at him her eyes pleading. "When can we leave that place?" She whispered. Septimus sighed, at his sister's expression. "When it's safe."

The ten-year-old mimicked her brother's weary exhale, as the train whistle sounded out. "You'd better get going, or you'll miss the train."

Septimus smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "How would I function without you Rosie?"

"Terribly," She sniffed, giving him a shove. "Now get on the train!" Septimus grinned and hopped on, sticking his head out the nearest window.

"I'll behave if you make a friend this year." Rosella called, as the train began its chugging. "Deal?"

"Deal" Septimus shouted, only for it to be drowned out by the whistle again. And the Hogwarts Express was whisked away, almost like magic.

Septimus found himself alone in a compartment-thankfully-as the train trudged on. But the peaceful environment didn't last long as he started his work. Septimus unrolled the old _Prophet_ that he had kept on his person for weeks. **SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN **the paper shouted up at him. All across the paper were annotations written by Septimus in his search for answers. The majority of highlighted sections were located in the history of Sirius Black, detailing his murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles_. Why had he gone to see Pettigrew in the first place? _Septimus thought, frowning. The name Pettigrew tugged at Septimus's mind, but before he could pursue it, his compartment door opened. "Sorry, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The voice emanated from a flaming red-headed girl that stood in the doorway. She looked slightly annoyed, as if someone had just told her to get lost.

Septimus shook his head and gestured to the empty bench in front of him, before reabsorbing himself into the paper. The girl sat down, looking grateful and watched him curiously as he circled another key phrase. "What are you reading?"

"Newspaper." Septimus said unhelpfully, without tearing his eyes from the print.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Obviously, what are you reading about?"

"….News." Septimus said after a pause.

The redhead seemed to be restraining herself from a noise of exasperation. Instead she took out her wand and began muttering incantations under her breath. Septimus sneaked a glance at her. She seemed to be in his year, and looked like a nice person. Freckles dominated her face and her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed in concentration of her spells. _Wait, why am I staring at her?_ Septimus refocused on his work trying to avoid being distracted by her. 'I'll behave if you make a friend…' Rosie's voice laughed. He didn't smile, but his lips twitched in a way only his sister could make happen.

"Have I done something to amuse you?" The redhead asked, her concentration broken.

Septimus shook his head. "No, it was just something my…" He trailed off, picking a new subject as he leaned forward. "You're Ginny Weasley aren't you?" He asked, taking in her physical appearance again.

Her eyebrows rose an inch. "You got a problem with that?"

Septimus shook his head hurriedly "No, I'm not like other people in…" His voice faded again, leaving out the rest of his sentence. _I'm not like the other people in my House,_ which happened to be Slytherin.

Ginny scrutinized him carefully, trying to find the meaning of his unspoken words. "So you know my name, care to tell me yours?" She asked curiously.

"Septimus." Septimus said, shifting back in his seat.

Her eyebrows lifted again, "Got a last name Septimus?"

"Youngblood." He answered automatically, hoping his face didn't give him away. To not draw suspicion to himself, he had always used his mother's maiden name as a surname, instead of the infamous Black. He doubted even most of the teacher staff knew his true identity.

Ginny wouldn't be fooled by his misdirection though. "Youngblood… that's an old Pureblood family name…"

Septimus winced as they drew nearer to dangerous territory. "Is it? Oh, never knew! Now if you don't mind-"

Ginny kept going; "You're that kid in Sly-"

Septimus whipped the paper back up, cutting her sentence short. He hated being reminded of his House. He hadn't wanted Slytherin. But blood came first in the wizarding world. His family, while maintaining their 'Pureness' had not been Death Eaters when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose to power. But before they saw what he was willing to do to rise to power, they had supported many ideas that the Dark Lord had. When Septimus's mother became of age, she fled from the Pureblood mania, living a fulfilling life, away from her darkened childhood. That was where she met Sirius Black…who was running from the same thing.

Ginny gently pulled the paper from Septimus's face. "I won't judge you based on your House. You can't be all bad, considering the fact that you let a blood-traitor into your compartment." She said kindly.

Septimus nodded, touched that she would give him a chance.

"Besides, I saw you at Platform 9 ¾. Anyone who clearly loves a little girl that much isn't a bad person." She smiled.

"That was my little sister." Septimus said awkwardly. She had seen him?

Ginny nodded. "I figured as much. How old is she?"

"Ten," Septimus said trying to hide a smile at the thought of his baby sister.

"So she'll be at Hogwarts next year?" Ginny asked, but before Septimus got a chance to answer, the door slid open again.

As usual, per Hogwarts train ride, Draco Malfoy was making an appearance, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, or Dumb and Dumber as Septimus thought of them. Every semester, Malfoy tried to 'recruit' him (Unsuccessfully I might add) into their group of third year Slytherin scumbags. The answer always ended with drawn wands, and this time Septimus felt would be no different.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the only goody-two-shoes in the House of Salazar Slytherin." Malfoy drawled with a smirk down at Septimus. "Not hanging with good company are we Youngblood?" He mocked with a jerk of the head in Ginny's direction. "Or maybe I should be saying that to you Weasley. I wonder what your oaf of a brother would say if he saw you chatting up a Slytherin."

Ginny flushed with anger, her mouth opening to retort but Septimus beat her to the punch. "Stuff it Malfoy, and get out of my compartment."

Malfoy sneered at him, drawing his wand. "Why don't you make me?"

Septimus's wand slipped from his sleeve into his hand threateningly. "If that's what it takes."

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles as Septimus and Malfoy stared each other down. Septimus gripped his wand a little tighter, waiting for him to make the first move. Malfoy opened his mouth, his wand raising an inch, when a streak of scarlet whisked by Septimus and knocked the wand out of Malfoy's hand. Septimus spun to see Ginny on her feet, glaring at the trio.

"Beat it." She said in a deadly voice that made even Septimus nervous. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle wasted no time in exiting the compartment, tripping over themselves in their hastiness to get away from Ginny.

Once they left she sat down, oblivious to Septimus's gobsmacked expression. When she turned her eyes towards him she frowned. "What?"

Septimus was still looking at her with an awed look on his face when he said, "You're amazing."

Ginny colored a little, but not noticeably as she replied with a thank you. Septimus was about to elaborate when suddenly the train jolted to a stop. Caught off guard, he and Ginny both flew forward and nearly crashed into each other.

"What the Hell-?" Septimus began when the flights flickered off.

"Septimus? Where are you?" Ginny asked panicking. She reached out with her hands until she found his arm which she clutched to.

"Hey it's alright-." The train gave another jolt and Ginny crashed into the door while Septimus was sent reeling into the window.

"I'm going to go find my brother." Ginny cried as the door slipped open for her exit, leaving Septimus alone. He sat down shakily wondering what was going on. He heard people outside calling out in worry and fear, and he shut his eyes in attempt to block it all out. Whispers stood out in the back of his mind. They were growing louder, _who is that, _mutterings of dark things, demented voices getting louder, _stop talking! _They were screaming inside of him-_why is it so cold?!-_ Septimus wrenched his eyes open as the door slid open once more. A hooded figure stood in the threshold. With growing horror, he realized what it was. It raised a dead hand and pointed at Septimus.

"No." Septimus moaned. "I'm not him. I'm not him!" Two more appeared at either side of the first. They glided slowly towards him. "No! It's not me!" Septimus cried. "I'm not him! I'm just his son!" Closer and closer-"No! I'm not Sirius Black! I'm-." _The rain smashed against the roof of St. Mungos. His mother was dying. "Septimus." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Your father… he was a good man… an innocent man…" Her words became more spread apart as she clung on to her final moments of life. "Promise…promise me…that you will find him, that you will understand. Make him understand…that you are his." Septimus shook his head. "Mummy don't go, please don't go." His mother wouldn't listen, couldn't listen. "He…would be proud…of you. I…am proud…" "Mummy? Mummy-!?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Same as before. Only Sep, Rose, and their mother are mine.

A/N: Usually I won't be able to update this fast. Just a heads up. Review!

Chapter 2: Good to be home?

Septimus's insides were frozen, his blood turning to liquid nitrogen. His worst memory coming back to haunt him; being helpless as his mother died. The screaming was resonating through his skull as the figures drew closer. Septimus couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He stood, paralyzed in fear as one of the dementors began to draw back its hood. "_Expecto Patronum!" _a hoarse voice exclaimed.

Septimus dropped like a bag of stones as the fog took over his mind, and the dementors faded from his sight.

"Mr. Youngblood. Mr. Youngblood?" Someone was shaking him. Septimus groggily opened his eyes, groaning as he did so. "What? Who's there?" He asked, squinting into the relighted compartment.

An adult stood before him in shabby-looking robes and was currently opening a chocolate bar. "Professor Lupin, pleased to make your acquaintance." The man- Professor Lupin said. His voice seemed unexplainably hoarse, as if he spent his free time screaming. Lupin…the name seemed familiar to Septimus, rather like the name Pettigrew had. He'd figure it out later, he decided.

"Now eat this," The professor said, handing the chocolate to Septimus. "It helps after-."

"A dementor attack." Septimus finished darkly. He stuffed the chocolate in his mouth, barely chewing before he swallowed it. The professor looked surprised at his answer, as though he found it uncommon for second-years to know about dementors.

"Yes, a dementor attack." Professor Lupin said, still with a surprised tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with our conductor." And without another word, he left the compartment, leaving Septimus staring after him. How had the professor known his name?

Upon exiting the train, Septimus started looking for Ginny. He was worried that she hadn't made it to her brother in time; the dementor had arrived just as she left. He walked past the carriages, giving small nods to the thestrals. Septimus still wasn't sure why other people walked past them like they didn't exist. They stood out, in his opinion, with their dominant presence. He reached an empty carriage and swung inside, shutting the door behind him. He sat back as the rain drenched the outside. His door was yanked open, as a mass of red hair dived in.

"Miss me?" Ginny asked, trying for a grin. Septimus noticed there were red circles under her eyes, as if she'd been crying. Before he got a chance to question if that had been the case, the carriage lurched forward, splashing its way towards Hogwarts.

"Actually I did." Septimus said, resuming his train of thought. "Did one follow you to your brother?"

Ginny's attempt faltered as she nodded. Like a candle in the wind, her cheerful bravado flickered out, leaving her with only the darkness of her worst memory. "It was horrible, I remember…" She didn't continue as she shuddered at whatever the dementor had made her relive. Septimus nodded understandingly.

"I know." He said, debating whether he should physically comfort her or not. He decided against it, thinking it would be kind of creepy. "Believe me, I know." Septimus had studied dementors, hoping to gain an insight on whatever his father had gone through.

The carriage came to a halt outside the castle. Climbing the steps they were both silent until they reached the Great Hall.

"I'll see you around Septimus." Ginny said turning to him.

"Yeah sure." He replied, sure that she really wouldn't. As he turned to walk away she called to him again. "Sep, I mean that." She said with a smile, a real one this time.

Septimus didn't answer, but he gave her the slightest of smiles, one that spoke volumes.

Dinner was magnificent, but Septimus couldn't stomach most of it. His encounter with the dementor was having lasting effects, despite the chocolate. The other Slytherins at his table had no such qualms; they were stuffing themselves like pigs to their hearts content. It revolted Septimus that he had to be surrounded by them. His House was corrupt, and he didn't think any innocent remained in it.

The hall fell quiet as Dumbledore stood for his speech. "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts…"

Malfoy started to whisper to Crabbe and Goyle which impacted Septimus's ability to hear. He caught occasional phrases, ones that he saw coming like "Ministry business", "Dementors of Azkaban," and several others that were expected. Septimus strained to hear more but the speech ended and people were moving. Septimus, weary with the night's endeavors, was the first to the dungeons, speaking the password –"Parsletongue"- and then he collapsed onto his bed. _Sep, I mean that._ Hiding a smile, Septimus fell asleep.

Septimus was always the first one awake. He stumbled to the bathroom to stare at his reflection: pale, hazel eyes, blonde hair that seemed to be streaked with black, basically the Slytherin package. He swept a hand through his hair, attempting to be rid of the stereotypical Slytherin slicked-back hairstyle. Satisfied, he grabbed his bag and was off to the Great Hall, just as the others were beginning to stir.

While he sat at the Slytherin table, Septimus pulled out his notes on the Black case. Most of the documents he had were still confidential, but he doubted he would get caught with them. No one knew he had stolen them anyways. As to how, it had taken months of preparation. He had to ask nicely. Then of course when they said no he stunned the clerk, then gave him a whack on the head so he wouldn't remember, and was home free.

He looked at the appeal file. A couple of different wizards and witches had called for a hearing (though were denied by the investigator Bartemis Crouch). One name stood out in particular. The signature R.J. Lupin was signed on most of the letters. _Lupin… coincidence?_ Septimus thought. As he sat, another Slytherin sat opposite of him. "What's up Youngblood?"

Septimus looked up from his notes to see Harper, a kid in his year whom he did not like that much. But Septimus wasn't one to instigate violence without cause, and since Harper was being civil, so would he. "Not much, you?"

"Oh I've got a lot going on." Harper said eagerly. "Didn't you hear? Some of the upper classmen are starting a dueling club, just for Slytherins!"

At this Septimus looked interested. Dueling was a passion of most Slytherins, for you could pick up lots of tips and curses. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's great right? I can't wait to join." Harper said eagerly.

Septimus wasn't sure how Harper would fare against upper classmen, or how he would match up. Septimus had every intention of joining. It was a good way to keep tabs on students with contacts in the ministry. Contacts Septimus could use. Besides, he was looking forward to cursing Malfoy. "Maybe I'll join you." Septimus said to Harper.

"Nice, hey what are you working on?" Harper asked lifting up one of the newspapers that Septimus had been poring over.

"Uh, Charms. Left it a bit late. Septimus said, sweeping the papers into his bag. "You know how it is."

Harper nodded and made his way down the table to his friends. _Dueling club. _Septimus mused absentmindedly. He barely noticed the food he was eating, too consumed by his thoughts. His mind drifted back to the signature. Why would Professor Lupin appeal for Sirius Black?

"Mr. Youngblood, I do not take kindly to being ignored." Septimus gave a start. Professor Snape was trying to get his attention. "Sorry professor."

Seeing as Septimus was in Snape's House, the professor wouldn't be that cruel-for lack of a better word- to him. But still, he wasn't the nicest professor. "Your new class schedule." Snape said, ignoring Septimus's apology, while searching under the Y section. With a gloating look on his face he looked up. "Well it seems that you are not listed under the surname Youngblood." Septimus's heart clenched. "Perhaps another name may-." _BANG! _Snape dropped the papers he was holding looking towards the entryway. He swept out of the room yelling "Weasley, Weasley!" Septimus took his chance and rifled through the papers until he found it. _Septimus Black, 2__nd__ Year._ He grabbed it and sprinted from the hall.

"Thanks Professor! I got it." He called back to Snape, who was telling off the Weasley twins. Snape scowled at Septimus's schedule, which was currently being waved above Septimus's head. Chortling, Septimus made his way to History of Magic.

Surprisingly Septimus wasn't the first person there; Ginny Weasley was sitting alone, waiting for Professor Binn's arrival. He plopped next to her, like they were old friends. "Fancy meeting you here after all these drinks." He said, with a glint in his eye.

She grinned and gave him a punch. "I did tell you I'd see you later." She seemed better than she had the night before, like she had never gone through a living nightmare. "Not sure why I'd want to," She said with a smirk.

Septimus clutched his arm in mock pain. "That hurts Weasley." He said wounded. They continued their playful banter until the rest of the class came in, all of whom seemed to find it strange that a Slytherin would be sitting with a Weasley. Their curiosity was dulled as Binn's floated through the door, and without waiting to situate himself, began teaching in his monotone drawl. Septimus amused himself with doodling while Ginny daydreamed with glazed eyes. Finally, bored beyond belief, Septimus pulled out his notes on the actual breakout of Sirius Black.

No evidence had been found, detailing his father's escape, the Minister of Magic had been making a routine inspection and had found Black's cell empty. He had immediately called the Azkaban guards and etc. The article went on to insult the ministry for doing such a poor job of holding prisoners, and the public was upset-_who wrote this?_ Septimus flipped to the front and rolled his eyes. Rita Skeeter, of course. He had read other pieces of hers, most of which put the ministry in a bad light. He had learned to ignore her biased opinions. He pulled out a blueprint of the layout of Azkaban, which had been featured in a _Prophet_ the week after Black's escape.

It seemed impossible to escape. Fifteen stories high, in the middle of the ocean. _Black must have had to swim for miles, _Septimus thought. He suddenly became aware of Ginny's curious eyes on him, and he angled his papers away so she wouldn't decipher what they were about. He continued poring over the blueprint. Dementors would have sensed someone leaving. It didn't make sense that they would let a perfectly healthy person leave. _Perfectly healthy._ That's it. After twelve years, Black should have gone mad. He _wouldn't_ be perfectly healthy. But still, dementors would have felt him leaving. Something threw them off. But what?

"So what were you working on in History of Magic?" Ginny questioned, as we left for our next class. "I trust it wasn't notes."

Septimus shook his head. His smile more like a grimace. "I'd be caught dead writing down what Binn's has been saying." He said, causing Ginny to laugh. He liked making her laugh. She seemed like a nice person to hang out with, with her qualities. "Come on, tell me Sep."

Septimus didn't want to lie to her so he told her some of the truth. "I was looking at news on Sirius Black." He said, returning the surprised look Ginny gave him.

"Whatever for?" She asked bemusedly as they reached the staircase that would take them to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Septimus shrugged. "Just interested, I suppose." He lied.

Septimus joined Harper and some other Slytherins as they made their way to a deeper part of the dungeon. The dueling club was about the star, and names would be pulled for the first matches. Septimus couldn't deny that he was excited. Dueling offered a rush that all wizards needed. And no one dueled like Slytherin house. Once they reached the room, a majority of Slytherins were already there, and a burly seventh year who Septimus didn't know was calling for order.

"Alright sissies. Welcome to Dueling Club. The first rule is that you tell _no one _about Dueling Club. The second, what we say goes. Understand?" All of the Slytherins nodded. "Good. Now let's get to work."

**A/N**: Sorry couldn't resist passing up a Fight Club reference. I know that some people might be wondering how all of these First and Second years are so advanced, but I remembered how Sirius said Snape knew more curses than kids in their seventh year when he got to Hogwarts. So I just applied that to all Slytherins. Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

A/N: Um….I'm drawing a blank.

Chapter 3: Past and Future Bruises.

Septimus groaned in pain as he slid next to Ginny in History of Magic. He was bruised all over from the week's dueling, and his muscles were stiffer than a corpse.

"Um, you ok?" Ginny's voice whispered from his right.

Septimus, eyes shut with pain gave a nod. "Fell down the stairs." He lied with a grimace. Binn's voice droned from the front of the class, wanting Septimus to keep his eyes closed and nap. Reluctantly he opened them and gave Ginny a small smirk. "Concerned for my welfare Red?" Over the past week, he and Ginny had become good friends, and Septimus had started calling her Red, in comparison to her flaming red hair.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'd rather you not break your neck. Then I'd have to suffer through all of my classes with no one but Loony Lovegood over there." She said, pointing to a blond girl a few rows up. "I think she's actually crazy." Ginny said, still in undertone.

Septimus grinned. "She seems nice. And hey, were all crazy at one point in life. You especially around Harry Potter your _Darling Loverboy Dreamboat!_" Earlier in the week, the famous Third Year had said a passing 'Hello' to Ginny, who had proceeded to go into shock. Septimus smiled fondly at the memory. _Ginny are you hyperventilating? _

_No!_

_Yes you are! He said hello and your about to faint! _

_Shut up Sep!_

_I never thought it would be possible! Ginny Weasley in love- Ow!_

"Oh be quiet." said Ginny irritably. Septimus continued to snigger at their conversation throughout the lesson until the bell rang. "Honestly I don't even know why I spend time with you Sep." She sniffed as they made their way to Professor Lupin's room.

Septimus grinned. "You know you love our banter Red." He said as they took their seats, waiting for the Slytherins to arrive.

Ginny sighed dramatically, but a smile pulled at her mouth, letting Septimus know she really did. "Sure you want to sit by me? Your House members might not appreciate it."

Septimus shrugged indifferently. "What do I care, they don't like me anyways." He said as more students filed in, and Professor Lupin shut the door behind them.

"Today class we will be studying the effects of curses, both Unforgivable, and ones that should be classified as so." Professor Lupin said as he reached his desk, with no intention of sitting. Most of the Slytherins looked on eagerly, hoping to pick up some tips for the dueling club. Septimus as well, for he needed to upgrade his arsenal in case he came up against some better opponents.

"Now this one," Lupin said tapping the board to show a diagram of an explosive curse. "This curse is one of the most dangerous and volatile explosive curses that you will ever meet. Designed to be uncontrollably destructive, and crippling to anything in its radius." A description and incantation were written underneath the various slides. "_Expulso _is most commonly used by arsonists and Death Eaters, along with this one," Lupin said tapping the board again, "_Incendio,_ which causes flames to be cast. Now fire can be wielded in several different forms- Yes Mr. Youngblood?" For Septimus had raised his hand.

"Sir, I wanted to ask, is _Expulso_ the most powerful explosive curse?" Septimus inquired.

The professor nodded, unsure where this was going. "Yes, it very well may be."

Septimus mirrored the nod. "And is it possible, for this curse to kill-hypothetically- thirteen people?" He asked, watching Professor Lupin's expression carefully.

Lupin's face seemed to darken momentarily at the hidden meaning in Septimus's words. "I daresay that you'll find that it is possible, as the evidence points to it."

Septimus was about to question further but Lupin had returned to the board again, resuming his lesson.

Ginny stirred next to Septimus. "What was that about?"

Septimus shook his head. "Later." He resumed his note taking, and didn't interrupt for the rest of the lesson.

Ginny caught up with him on Septimus's way to the Great Hall. "So what was with that curse thing you were asking about?" She asked looking at him.

Septimus raised his shoulders an inch. "One curse? Thirteen dead? I don't think it's possible."

"But- oh, Sirius Black again." Ginny realized. "Why do you care so much about him?"

Septimus didn't answer but chose a new topic. "So this Potter guy, just to be clear, you fancy him right?"

Ginny blushed furiously and looked away. "Ok, ok, I won't ask about Black."

Septimus grinned. "Good"

After lunch the duo headed for the library, their playful banter continuing.

"I do _not_ worship the ground at his feet!"

"Yes you do! You practically eat the dirt he steps on! Like after he came back form that Quidditch practice-"

"I _tripped_ Youngblood! It happens!"

"Not to the oh-so-graceful Ms. Ginerva Weasley!"

"Whatever, you're impossible."

"You're… damn."

"HA!"

They sat down and pulled out their homework, Ginny a triumphant smile on her face, while Septimus had a mock surly expression at the fact that Ginny had outsmarted him.

"So, tell me more about your family Sep. You don't talk about them much." Ginny said, scribbling down something about goblin rebellions.

Septimus made a face somewhere in between a grimace and a smirk. "No _them_, just me and Rosie."

Ginny looked up concerned. "What happened to your parents?"

Septimus looked down, his fingers twirling his quill absentmindedly. "Well first of all, Rosella isn't my sister." Ginny opened her mouth to interrupt, but Septimus kept talking. "She's my half sister, we have-had the same mom." Septimus was about to retell the lie that had shaped his life. "My father… disappeared, shortly after I was born. When I was 13 months old, my mother met another man."

"Rosella's father?" Ginny guessed.

Septimus nodded. "I never really knew him, being an infant. But everyone told me he was a good man, had treated my mother well. My mom got pregnant again. She was overjoyed, you can imagine. Starting to fill the gap that had appeared when my father disappeared." Septimus swallowed, hating this next part. "Then one night, everything went wrong."

Ginny was wide eyed, all homework forgotten. "You don't have to tell me Sep."

Septimus shook his head. "No, you should hear this." He took a deep breath and continued. "One night men came to our house. They were…looking for my father. And," Septimus spoke past the lump in his throat, "They'd do anything to get answers. My step-father was killed in a struggle, and my mother was put under the Crucitatus Curse." Ginny gasped, but Septimus couldn't stop talking. "They tortured her, over and over, trying to get the answers they wanted. Luckily, in an all Magic neighborhood, someone had the sense to call the aurors. My mother was only worried about my sister. What would the damage have done to the baby? Rosella was more or less fine. My mother, not so lucky."

Ginny put her hand over Septimus's, trying to get him to stop, but Septimus was on a roll. "The curses had…lasting effects. My mother would be plagued with fits of pain; times where she would scream so loud, the neighbors would call St. Mungo's. It wore her down, which combined with the loss of her husband, slowly sapped her will to live. And one day it did." Septimus didn't care that he was crying, he didn't even notice, but Ginny did. "Septimus it's ok to stop talking."

Septimus ignored her. "And every day, I would look at Rose, worried that one day, she would feel the pain. Always being overprotective of her because the Healers warned me, that one day, she could have the same condition." Septimus finally noticed the tears, and hurriedly wiped them away. He put on his best fake smile and looked back at Ginny. "But enough about me, what about your family?"

Ginny stared at him. "Did you ever find where your father disappeared too?" She asked. Septimus wanted to laugh. "Oh, I found him alright."

At dinner, Septimus ate alone until Harper came by to talk. "You better watch your back Youngblood."

Septimus looked up coolly. "Are you threatening me?" he asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Not me personally," Harper said, sinking onto the bench in front of Septimus. "But a lot of other Slytherins are targeting you for hanging around that Blood-traitor Weasley girl." He said leaning forward slightly, so as no one would hear. "You better watch your back man. Some of the older kids mean business, and I'm not going to be backing you up when it happens. We may be casual not-enemies but I'm not getting in the middle of this."

Septimus nodded; typical Harper. "Thanks for the heads up." Harper nodded and was on his way. Septimus had a feeling that his life was just about to get a whole lot more complicated.

On the way to the dueling club, Septimus brainstormed on the Sirius Black issue, and the names that struck chords in his overcrowded brain. _Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. Around the same age… maybe they were all classmates, or even friends. Why would Sirius kill a friend (allegedly)?_ Was he missing something? Three names sounded too far wrong. _A fourth person, _Septimus mused. _Who?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the dueling club. Pushing it open, he saw most of the people were there. A few went quiet when they noticed him, nudging each other and pointing. Apparently Harper wasn't exaggerating, they all looked pretty menacing. Harper himself was leaning against a pillar with an I-told-you-so look on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the Weasley lover," An older kid sneered from the dueling platform. He looked to be about two years older than Septimus, but short and broad. Septimus had seen him before, on the ground after being beaten by everyone. Apparently, if he thought he could beat Septimus, he'd be more respected. _Kid has another thing coming if he thinks he can beat me_, Septimus thought. "Care to join me?" The kid asked, mockingly taking a bow and sweeping his arms out as if he was going to hug Septimus. _Creeper._

Staying silent, Septimus trudged up the steps, quite a few people crowding around, eager to see him knocked flat. Septimus went to the opposite side of the platform, before turning to take a bow. The other kid copied him, all business now. As Septimus's head bowed past eye contact, the kid made his move with an Impediment Jinx. It was a low move, and it caused Septimus to be blasted off his feet. The Slytherins cheered, as Septimus slammed into the ground, hard. Typical, no rules Slytherin dueling. _Two can play this game._ Septimus thought grimly. Not wanting to pull out the big guns, he started off simple.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ He cried, and the kid put up a shield just in time. Pressing his advantage, Septimus sent jinx, after hex, causing the Fourth year to back up to the edge. _"Stupefy, Impedimenta, Stupefy, Stupefy, Expelliarmus!" _Finally the kid's wand flew from his grasp, leaving him at the mercy of Septimus, which was just what Septimus wanted. "_Reducto!"_ He blasted a crater right in front of the older boy, the blast rocketing him off the platform. Several other Slytherins collapsed under the weight of the portly kid as he landed on them, unconscious.

Smirking, Septimus turned to the crowd. "Who's next?" No one answered for a few seconds until a voice drawled from behind Septimus. "Think you can beat me Youngblood?" Septimus spun to see Malfoy already in dueling position. Septimus narrowed his eyes. Malfoy's father had taught him well, a variety of curses that Septimus would never have used. He was also a dirty dueler, cheating whenever he got the chance.

Septimus leveled his wand at Malfoy, in a defensive pose. "On you, Malfoy." The pale faced boy grinned, and too late did Septimus realize he had walked into a trap. "_Serpentsortia!"_ A cobra burst out of Malfoy's wand sailing towards Septimus, who automatically slashed his wand at it, leaving himself unprotected. An explosive curse detonated behind Septimus who flew forward, shrapnel piercing his back. He ended up on his knees in front of Malfoy who smirked and knelt in front of him. "Blood comes first Youngblood. Maybe spilling your own will help you realize that. He pointed his wand at Septimus's face and laughed. "_"Incendio." _There was a burst of fire, a scream of pain, and everything went black.

**A/N: HA! Cliff hanger! Sorry about the delay in updating. I'll try to be faster in the future, but my schedule is a little messed up. Next chapter, I was thinking I'd do a Ginny POV and try to work in the famous trio. Thanks to all of my Reviewers and Favoriters and Followers and that was to many ands and I'll see you guys later and peace out. **

**P.S: I wasn't going to put anything romantic between Ginny and Septimus. I personally loved it a lot better when she was with Harry. And I will put Luna into the storyline eventually. Just cuz she's AWESOME. Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE**

A/N: WOOT! Early update people. So Ginny POV, and maybe a little Septimus. I was also thinking about maybe doing a little bit of Rosella in the muggle world. Yes, no? Review!

Chapter 4: Tactless

"So," Hermione said conversationally, "What's this about a Slytherin boy I keep hearing about?"She and Ginny were currently in the library for homework, though Hermione's workload seemed significantly larger.

Ginny smiled. "He's just a friend."

"Well, while I may be willing to hear you explain-in vigorous detail- your brother may have a few words on the subject. Most of them unpleasant."

Ginny sighed, her smile fading. "He's not a bad person Hermione! Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean-"

"That he's a dark wizard in the making?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows rising. "Lots of people would beg to differ."

Ginny let out a frustrated noise. "You see! He hates this! All the stereotypical traits that he is supposed to have. He doesn't even want to _be_ in Slytherin!"

Hermione looked alarmed at the outburst. "I never said that was what _I_ thought Ginny. Don't get upset with me." When Ginny calmed down Hermione resumed talking. "Is he decent to you?"

Ginny nodded. "If you could see him as I do Hermione, you might forget those Slytherin stereotypes."

Hermione gave a smirk. "You don't fancy him do you?"

"Oh God no. No way in Merlin!" Ginny cried, while Hermione laughed. "We're just mates! But back to what I was saying…"  
Hermione interrupted again, "Eager to change the subject?"

"Shut it! But really, you should see him when he talks about his sister Hermione. I mean, when he even mentions her, his eyes light up, and it's some of the only times I see him with a genuine smile. Anyone who loves their sister that much, must have a good heart right?"

"I'm sure that he does." Hermione said, whose mental image of Septimus had changed the minute she learned about his sister. "And I can't wait to meet him."

"You'll meet him?" Ginny asked excitedly, who had been wanting for Septimus to meet Hermione.

"Set up a time." Hermione said dismissively, going back to her book.

"Actually, he should be here soon." Ginny said grinning. "I wasn't sure you'd say yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I would Ginny, if you say that he's decent, then I'll believe you."

"Good, because- my God Septimus!" Ginny looked up horrified as Septimus appeared at their table. "What happened to you?"

Septimus was limping again, and seemed to be bruised about the body. But what stood out most, was the livid red burn across his left eye. It started from his eyebrow, and travelled down until it reached the middle of his cheek, an inch wide. He sat down across from the girls, wincing as he did so.

"I tripped," He said.

"You tripped. You _tripped?_ What happened to your face?" Ginny cried.

Septimus didn't answer, turning to Hermione. "Septimus…Youngblood. Nice to meet you." He said holding out a hand to shake. Hermione just looked at him, a little shocked.

"Hermione Granger, have you gone to the Hospital Wing for that?"

"No, I haven't. Madam Pomfrey has enough to worry about, without being pestered with petty injuries."

"Petty injuries? Septimus have you seen your face?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Leave it alone Ginny." Septimus said, trying not to snap at her. "It's nothing."

_SMACK._ A passing by student's bag slammed into the back of Septimus's head. "Oh sorry Youngblood didn't _see_ you there." Malfoy sneered as he walked away, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering stupidly in his wake.

Septimus breathed heavily, his hand itching for his wand, only at the last second regaining control. He pulled out a newspaper and began to pretend-read, trying to ignore the twin stares, emitting form the girls.

"Did Malfoy do something to you?" Hermione asked, in a hushed tone.

"No." Septimus lied unconvincingly. Hermione reached for his face, making him flinch back.

"It's alright calm down." She said kindly. She gently put her fingers to his burn, scrutinizing the damage. "I'm no healer, but it seems your vision is not impaired, but that'll scar bad." She pressed a little firmer, causing Septimus to wince. "Still warm… I'd say some sort of curse."

"He cursed you?" Ginny asked disbelieving, her eyes lighting up in anger.

Septimus closed his eyes for a second. "I can't remember. I woke up on the floor of the dungeons like this. I can't remember anything past the dueling-" He broke off, looking guilty.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You've. Benn. _Dueling?! You're a second year!"_

Hermione, who had seen that particular expression on Mrs. Weasley's, decided to intervene. "Well it doesn't matter now; we're taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

Septimus shook his head. "No I want the scars."

"Why?" Ginny cried.

Septimus met her eyes. "As a reminder."

Ginny sighed and yanked Septimus off his feet by his wrist. "I'll be back in a second." She said to an amused Hermione. She dragged Septimus down a couple of library shelves, ignoring his protests, before stopping. She turned to give him a glare.

"What the-?" Septimus began to ask before Ginny cut him off with an abrupt hug. "_Oof._ Uh, Ginny, why are you hugging me?"

"Because I'm sorry." Ginny said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well what are you sorry for?" Septimus asked, bewildered.

Ginny released him with a sad look on her face. "I know I'm probably the reason you're receiving so much grief." When Septimus tried to deny it she cut him off, "It's true and you know it Sep. I'm a blood traitor. You're supposed to hate me!"

Septimus finally nodded. "It doesn't matter. They can't stop me from being friends with you."

Ginny smiled, which Septimus was glad to see. "So you're my friend are you?"

Septimus grinned. "If not my sister will kill me." Ginny laughed at this and led him back to Hermione, who had gone back to whatever research she was doing.

She looked up with a suggestive look at Ginny, who made a face back. "Sorry about that. But anyways, back to introductions. This is Hermione Granger Septimus, my brother's-and my- friend." Septimus shook Hermione's hand with mock formality. "I believe we've met in the past five minutes already." Hermione gave a laugh and instantly put Septimus in her good book. "Can I ask what you're working on?" He asked interested.

"Oh this," Hermione said proudly, "Is a list of all the registered Animagi in Britain."

"Why on Earth would you want to look at that?' Ginny asked exasperatedly to Hermione while Septimus looked at the list.

"Because it's interesting!" Hermione said defensively. While Ginny rolled her eyes, Septimus examined the last four lines. It looked like someone had inked in four names and then tried to cross them out, like a joke. All that was left was 'Messrs. Moony, W, P, and P are proud to brag that they are Animagi, except for-.' The rest was unfinished, as though they had been in a hurry to cover up the vandalism. Carefully, without alerting the arguing girls, Septimus slit the page and slipped the fragment in his pocket. He had a feeling that it was important.

He passed the list back to Hermione just as she was saying, "Just because I do lots of reading doesn't mean I'm a know-it-all, right Septimus?"

"Definitely, what she said." Septimus said, earning himself a playful glare from Ginny.

"Traitor!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! Dang it!"

Hermione laughed. "Ah to be twelve again."

As Septimus left, Hermione turned to Ginny. "Well, he certainly seems like a very nice boy."

Ginny grinned. "Good. It means a lot to me to have your approval."

"Well you do," Hermione said stoutly, "Although Ron and the twins might not be so lenient."

Ginny gave her an anxious look. "Do you think you could help me with them?" When Hermione looked hesitant, she pressed, "You could convince them! They'll listen to you!"

Hermione sighed, "Well, I can try."

"Thanks Hermione!" Ginny said, beaming.

"No problem," Hermione said. "So what does Septimus do usually?"

Ginny shrugged. "He's pretty quiet, and…" She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He spends a lot of time working on stuff other than schoolwork.

"What kind of stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius Black," Ginny said, "I think he's looking into the case."

"Why?" Hermione asked confusedly.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, I think to try and prove his innocence. He seems a little obsessed with it."

"How strange," Hermione murmured.

"Well I got to go Hermione, don't tell anyone what I've told you ok?" She gave Hermione a hug, before dashing off to her next class. Hermione smiled as she left, but then frowned as she examined the paper she was looking at. "Hm. It looks like someone ripped off part of this paper…"

Septimus ate dinner that night, still sore. His eye hurt a lot more that he had let on to Ginny, but he was dealing with it. He ignored a bunch of Slytherins who kept sniggering at him and focused on his food. A letter fell from the ceiling on top of his plate, startling him, for mail never delivered this late. He slit it open and smiled as he saw who it was from.

_Dear oh troubled brother of mine,_

_I suppose I'll have to write first because Heaven forbid, _you_ make first contact. I am very displeased with your behavior. Ignoring your one and only sister, humph! You'll have much explaining to do over Christmas Mr.! Now tell me, have you made a friend yet? And don't even think about lying! I can tell even in your writing, when you're being deceitful. I do hope it's a girl. You need more feminine influence in your life, and I need a friend who I can talk behind your back with! It would be a win-win! How goes your search for innocence? Is Sirius Black still a wanted man in the eyes of the wizarding world? Tell me everything!_

_Yours amazingly,_

_Rose. _

Septimus smiled as he wrote his reply back to Rosie.

_Dear oh pestering annoying sister of mine,_

_I'm very sorry about not writing. My first week has been very eventful. I did happen to make a friend, who yes is a female. Her name is Ginny Weasley, and she is a second year Gryffindor, whom I have many classes with. She seems to be a good influence on me; I may or may not have smiled once this week. But enough about that, are you behaving? You better not be using magic on those muggle orphans again. I don't want another letter saying you've blown up something this year again. Sirius Black is still not cleared. I am currently working on a lead of a particular professor here. His name is Professor Lupin, and he submitted several appeals to the Wizengamot for a proper trial on Sirius Black's behalf. I am currently trying to find a connection between the two men. Any ideas?_

_Yours handsomely,_

_Septimus._

Ginny sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, listening to Ron and Hermione bickering about their pets. It was quite irritating. She wished she could just go out and do something dangerous. Why couldn't Gryffindor have a dueling club like Slytherin? She sighed. For all their daring nerve and chivalry, Gryffindors were quite dull. Ginny looked up to at the Portrait hole as Harry came in. She tried not to blush when he smiled and sat down next to her. "How long's this been going on?" He asked, jerking a thumb at Ron and Hermione.

Ginny shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Ten, twenty minutes?"

Harry groaned. "Tomorrows going to be insufferable. You're lucky Gin. You don't have to be the mediator for these two."

Ginny laughed, a blush creeping up her face. "Thanks, though I wouldn't mind spending time with you guys."

Harry gave her a sideways look. "That's not what I've heard. Sounds like you got a Slytherin friend?" Ginny silently cursed Hermione. She wasn't supposed to tell Harry!

"I may," Ginny conceded.

"Well, I don't want to judge without meeting him…" Harry trailed off, leaving Ginny annoyed.

"Then don't." She stormed away from Harry to the girl's dormitory, past the arguing teens who hadn't noticed her. When she got to her bed she collapsed on it. Why couldn't anyone just accept that she had a friend in Slytherin?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not at all mine**

A/N: Wow I'm feeling pretty good about these fast updates. Now the moment you all didn't know you've been waiting for… HALLOWEEN!

Chapter 5: What the bloody hell just happened?

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thu-_ "Septimus cut it out! You're giving _me_ a headache."

Septimus ceased his banging his head on the table. "Why? What is the point in living anymore?" He cried dramatically. "There's nothing but pain in this cruel, cruel world!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's one homework assignment. It won't kill you."

"_Two rolls of parchment_ Ginny! Do you realize how much that is? That's like… two rolls of parchment!"

Ginny snorted, "Your math skills amaze me."

"What's put Snape in such a bad mood eh? It's Halloween! Maybe he's a werewolf! It's close to the full moon!"

Ginny slapped him upside the head. "You're ridicules. There's no way that one of our professors is a werewolf." ** (A/N: XD)**

Septimus propped himself up on an elbow and pointed at Ginny, like she had just confirmed his point. "Is it ridicules? Or is it _so _ridicules, that it's completely true. Or possible. Or probable. Or-."

"That's it Sep, you've officially gone crazy." They were sitting in the library currently doing-or avoiding doing in Septimus's case- a two parchment essay on Bezoars for Snape, who had assigned it on Halloween night-"Git." Septimus said. The feast was supposed to be incredible and the two years had been looking forward to it.

"I mean it. You should go hang out with Luna; you have officially met her level of craziness." Ginny continued, while Septimus ran a hand through his hair, trying to dishevel its Slytherin style of sliminess- try saying that five times fast.

"Maybe I will hang out with Luna. I bet she doesn't hit people for fun!" Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as he strutted away, his nose mockingly in the air to where the Ravenclaw was studying. "Hi Luna." He said dropping in front of her.

It took a few seconds for the girl to surface from her reading, her head drifting up to gaze at him wide-eyed. "Hello Septimus." She said, before her head sank back down slowly again.

Septimus turned to look at Ginny, who had collapsed into a fit of giggles, her fist in her mouth being the only thing containing her mirth. "Watch reading their Luna?" he asked, waiting patiently for the girl's head to float back upwards. "_Hogwarts, a History,"_ She said before proclaiming in a loud voice, "Wit beyond measure, is man's greatest treasure!" At this Ginny wasn't the only one who fell off their chairs in laughter. Luna didn't seem to notice them, or rather just ignored them. Septimus admired how easily she deflected whatever ill will was thrown at her. "Oh dear," She said observing the kids on the ground, "Nargles strike again."

Even Septimus couldn't help but grin at her next words. "Indeed they do Luna. I think Ginny has the most severe case," He said motioning to the gasping redhead on the ground. "What do you think we should do?"

"Oh, there's an easy fix," Luna said seriously, "I can show you, that way you can be protected in the future. " She stood up and walked over to Ginny, Septimus peering over her shoulder, curious as what she would do. "_Aguamenti." _She said calmly, and a blast of water engulfed Ginny, leaving her looking wet, and very shocked.

Most of her expression was directed at Septimus, who had fallen to the ground, beating his fists on the floor in laughter. Luna, who of course seemed oblivious told Ginny in all seriousness, "Your lucky they're weren't more of them Ginny. They can be nasty in big groups." And with that. She dreamily floated back to her book, passing Septimus who was rolling around clutching his sides.

"It's not _funny_ Sep!" Ginny said for the twelfth time as they left the library ten minutes later.

"It is completely funny, you just can't accept the fact because you're soaking wet." Septimus said, still grinning. They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, all thoughts of Snape's essay gone, as they cheerily argued over the mental state of Luna Lovegood.

"She's not crazy Red, she's just, different." Septimus said shrugging. Ginny gave a huff, still trying to dry out her hair. "How did she manage the charm anyways? We haven't learned that yet?" Ginny said, giving up her attempt as the water dripped on the staircase.

"Dunno," Septimus said shrugging, "Sorting Hat must've out her in Ravenclaw for a reason." Ginny nodded, she hadn't thought of that.

"So, I really don't feel like sitting at the Slytherin table. Fancy a stroll of the grand outdoors?" Septimus asked, gesturing out the gates as they stopped outside the Great Hall, where the chatter of hungry students could be heard.

Ginny smiled, "I wouldn't mind one," She said peering towards the Gryffindor table, "But I do require nourishment. Back in a flash!" She cried, sprinting inside, grabbing several chicken legs, before running back, grabbing Septimus by the wrist and hauling him outside. "I'm starving."

She tossed Septimus a leg, who caught it and sat down to eat it. "I can't wait for the feast, Hagrid never disappoints with pumpkins." He looked concernedly at Ginny, who was looking at her chicken leg, with a newly sad mood. "What's up?"

Ginny shrugged. "I just, don't really remember Halloween last year." She said quietly.

Septimus looked at her with a mixture of curiousness, and apprehension. "You know you never talk about it. It wouldn't hurt to get some of it off your chest. I know it helped me, when I told you about my mom." _Though I didn't give the complete truth,_ Septimus thought privately to himself.

Ginny shrugged again. "What's there to tell? I was possessed by an evil wizard." She said, throwing her chicken at the lake.

"That's not all though. You had poured out your heart to that…thing." Septimus had heard all about it, accidentally eavesdropping on Professors McGonagall and Sprout. "That's not something you can just get over in a day."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, something huge and black bowled over Septimus. "Ack! What in the world-?" A giant black dog landed on its feet in front of him and took off, fleeing from what seemed like the Quidditch pitch. Ginny's expression turned to mirth as she let out a peal of laughter, scaring birds from the nearest trees. Septimus whipped his head back to look at the dog, but it had vanished.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Septimus asked, shocked. Ginny didn't reply except for rolling on the ground clutching her sides.

"Your face! You should have seen it!" She cried, literally as tears of laughter streamed down her face.

Septimus shook his head, annoyed. Where had that dog come from?

After lunch Septimus and Ginny walked back inside, where third-years were gathering around outside. "Hogsmeade," Ginny explained at Septimus's questioning look. It turned wistful at the mention of the village.

'Ah, Hogsmeade. I can't wait till next year. My mother was friends with Madam Rosmerta, I'm sure she'd remember me."

"So?" Ginny asked confused. "What does that give you?"

"Connections Red. Not to mention firewhiskey." Septimus said thoughtfully.

"You're a second year!"

Septimus grinned. "I'm a charming young man Red. Women practically fall at my feet."

"Rubbish." Ginny dismissed, not noticing Septimus's outstretched foot. She tripped in front of him, landing precisely at his feet.

"You see Red? Even you are!"

Septimus ate dinner by himself. The scar on his eye signified him as a marked man. Anyone who was in a five foot radius of him was considered as bad as he was. Septimus wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed by this. He was about to dig in when a letter fell on his plate. _Again?_ He wondered opening it. He brought a bottle of pumpkin juice to his lips while he opened the letter.

_I ran away from the orphanage._ Septimus spit out the pumpkin juice, causing several people to stare. Septimus slowly lowered the letter, ignoring everything but the words in front of him.

_I'm so sorry Sep. I tried! But I couldn't stand it there any longer. All those other kids treating me like a freak, the grownups looking down on me, I couldn't take it! Mom always said that when you feel like you're in the wrong, start over, and that's what I did. I had the money you left and I'm renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be here when you get out of school for Christmas. You can scold me all you want when you get here. Don't be mad,_

_Rosie._

_P.S. Say hi to your friend for me?_

Septimus put his head in his hands, all thoughts of eating forgotten. Rosie, all on her own- the thought made him sick. He pushed his plate away and stood up, walking out of the Great Hall. He took a turn to the staircase, not sure where he was going. Owlery, maybe. Write a letter to Rose, do _something. _He walked up some stairs when he heard raised voices above him.

"You don't get it. I _have _to get in there."

"You don't have the password, therefore you can't get in."

"But it's important!"

_Is someone trying to get past a portrait?_ Septimus wondered. He climbed the steps faster, as the obvious male voice rose again.

"Let me in now! I have to-."

"No! Who are you anyway? You're not a professor, and you're definitely not a student…"

Septimus froze. Who would be trying to get into the castle? He sprinted up the steps, taking them two by two.

"You open this door, or I will blast it open."

"Someone! Intruder in the castle!" The portrait screamed. Septimus pushed himself faster, but the stairs seemed endless.

There was a ripping sound, and the portrait screamed, before being cut short.

"No! I will get you! Mark my words you rat!" The man yelled. Septimus halted to a stop, but too late crashed into a suit of armor. Rapid footsteps came from above, the man was running away.

"No!" Septimus cried. "Come back!" he finally reached the top, just in time to see a cloak whipping around the corner. He charged after it, his breaths rapid and his heart beat tripping over itself. He ran around the corner, trying to gain ground. He caught sight of long black hair, whipping around each corner as the man ran from him. Septimus was nearing him when he had an idea.

"Cecily Youngblood!" He screamed at the man. The man went from a full run to an abrupt stop, as Septimus closed the distance. The man slowly turned around, his features showing. Sunken eyes, hollow face; it was Sirius Black. It was his father.

Ginny walked to the Gryffindor common room, feeling good on a full stomach. Some of the Gryffindors were waiting outside the common room for some reason. "What's going on?" She called out. A moment later, Professor Dumbledore pushed past her to look at the Portrait hole. Ginny gasped when she saw it. The Fat Lady's picture was ripped to shreds, and she herself was missing. She barely heard anything until the Headmaster turned to the Gryffindors. "To the Great Hall. All of you, now."

Professor Dumbledore observed the students as they whisperingly began their descent downstairs. He was looking for one in particular…there. Mr. Youngblood. He seemed to be trying to blend with the other students as they made their way down, but Dumbledore laid a hand on his arm before he could go any further.

"I wondered if I could have a word, Mr. Youngblood," He said quietly. The boy looked scared, as though he had anticipated this. But he nodded and followed Dumbledore down the corridor.

"What's this about Sir?" the boy asked. So innocent, all he wanted was justice. He had more in common with Harry Potter than he'd ever know. "Have I done something wrong?"

Dumbledore looked at him, not mad, but thoughtful. He actually considered his answer before replying, "Wrong? Does having a conversation with ones father qualify as wrong?"

The boy's face whitened, confirming Dumbledore's guess. "I rather think that a young man must have lengthy chats with ones parents, in order to mature," Dumbledore said.

"My father Sir? He went missing years ago-."

"I wouldn't try to lie to me Mr. Black. I assume you won't mind me calling you that? In extreme confidence of course; only between us."

The boy looked at his feet. "How much do you know Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well I don't pretend to know everything, so let's just say I have a few guesses on your situation. I know your father is Sirius Black, and that you were raised by your mother once he was put in jail. I know you've spent the last few years looking after your sister on your own. That is what I know. What I'd guess is that your first meeting with Sirius was a few minutes ago after his attempt to enter the Gryffindor common room. I'd guess that he wasn't too pleased at your confrontation. And I'd guess that you are trying to prove his innocence."

Septimus turned red. "And? Are you going to stop me Sir? Arrest me?"

Dumbledore shook his head gravely. "My dear boy, I would love for you to prove the man innocent. I had long doubted the fact that James Potter's best friend would betray him. Not to mention kill another one of his friends in the process, young Peter Pettigrew." He looked intently at the boy, hoping that he would pick up on the subtle hints he was throwing. The boy looked him in the eye, but gave no other sign of comprehension. Dumbledore nodded; _there may be hope for him yet. _"Now, you had better go to the Great Hall. I expect your classmates will be arriving shortly."

The boy nodded and scampered away, leaving Dumbledore alone. "I do hope that he's right," Dumbledore murmured.

**A/N: **Ha! I bet you all are so mad at me. Really bad cliffhanger. So I may be uploading two chapters at once, or at least this one and the next one will be very close. It's a complicated situation. Don't worry, Septimus's conversation with his father will be showed in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This is rather tiresome. NOT MINE

**A/N:** So this will star with Septimus and Sirius then fast forward to Septimus and the rest of Hogwarts sleeping in the great hall.

Chapter 6: Dreams

Septimus's chest heaved with gasps as his father turned to face him. He was filthy, greasy hair, gaunt face, the whole package. Azkaban had hollowed out his insides, filling them with nothing but the coldness of the dementors.

"How do you know that name?" Black whispered, his hoarse voice reminding Septimus of someone else…

"How do I know it?' Septimus demanded, suddenly angry. For the first time he was meeting his father, and all he felt was rage. It was the only one I could use with you in prison!"

Black whitened as much as his drained face would allow. "You….you're…?

"Your son."

Black opened his mouth to speak but Septimus cut him off. "Not that you'd know. You never stopped by, never wrote. No 'Hey I'm out of prison might be stopping by.' Did you even know that mom d-died?" Septimus's voice broke. His mother, gone.

Black seemed lost in thought, "I knew."

Septimus got angry again, "But you didn't care did you! No, you never loved her. That's why you left."

Black's face finally showed a ripple of anger. "Do you think I wanted to leave? Do you think I meant for you to be alone?"

Septimus didn't care. All the excuses in the world couldn't convince him. "There's nothing you can say to change the fact that I raised a little girl by myself." Black stared.

"A…girl?"

"She's not yours," Septimus said almost with a sick satisfaction.

"All the same," Black said moving forward. "You are now both mine. Whether either of us likes it or not."

Septimus shook his head. "You don't get it. I don't get it. I've been trying to prove you innocent. But to what end?" Septimus looked at the man who was his father, whose blood ran in his own veins. "My mother asked me to. But what have I gotten out of this? Pain. Nothing but it," Septimus slowly backed away. "Are you even innocent Black?"

Black's face darkened. He pointed accusingly at Septimus. "They locked me up for a crime I never did. A murder, that never occurred. I'm an innocent man."

Septimus couldn't help himself, he had to learn more. "Why did you go after Peter Pettigrew?"

"James Potter," Sirius said quickly, "He was my best friend. Voldemort was after him." Septimus winced at the name but stayed silent, waiting for Black to continue.

"Have you ever heard of the Fidelius Charm?" Black said, still speaking rapidly. Septimus was about to shake his head when several screams came from down the hall. "I have to go! Now listen to me boy," Sirius stepped closer and put a hand on Septimus's shoulders. "Prove me innocent, and we can be a family again," He quickly wrapped Septimus in a gruff hug. "Look after yourself," He whispered.

Septimus reached the Great Hall as the rest of Slytherin house did. He was still shaken up, both from his confrontation with Dumbledore and Sirius. He entered with a dazed strut, stumbling over to an empty corner where he laid down. He shivered against the cold ground until someone gave him a poke. He turned to see Ginny with a sleeping bag under her arm.

"Cold?" She asked tossing it to him. He caught it and watched as she unrolled another one for herself. "So, how do you think he got in?" Ginny asked eagerly. And for once in Septimus's life, he wanted nothing to do with the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said suddenly.

Ginny eyed him curiously. "That's unusual. What's on your mind?"

Septimus shook his head, and then realization hit him. "Rosie ran away." He whispered, remembering her earlier letter.

Ginny's eyes widened, "From the orphanage?"

Septimus nodded. "She's renting a place at the Leaky Cauldron. I don't know what I'm going to do." His anguish rose, and before he could do something stupid, like cry, he rolled over and fell asleep.

_He was sitting on a bench outside. The wind was cool, and the ground was lightly blanketed in snow. Music wafted from inside the Great Hall and the sound of laughing and talking sounded from inside. But he was outside, bottle in hand, staring at the ground. Why? The answer came to his dream self. It was Christmas Eve. The anniversary of his mother's death. He felt strange in his body; bigger, than he was used to. But before he could come up with an answer, someone plopped next to him. He turned his head, expecting to see Ginny. To his surprise, he saw none other than Luna Lovegood. _"Hello,"_ She said, like this was a natural occurrence between them. _"Hey," _Septimus replied easily_. "How come you're not dancing?" _Luna shrugged._

"No invite and I'm not much of a dancer." _Luna seemed more calm, not as dreamy as she normally did. She seemed…at ease. _"You?"

_Septimus shook his head, _"Same, and not in a festive mood." _He waved the bottle a little drunkenly to prove his point. _"Still, if you ever…would _want_ to dance… I could, you know…"

_Luna looked at him strangely, a smile playing at her lips. _"Are you asking me to dance?"

_The dream faded. _

_Now he was inside the Hall. It was destroyed, covered in rubble. People he knew and those he didn't lay strewn across tables, wounded. He had a choice to make. _What?_ One that could result in death. _What is this? What's happening?_ Now or never-_What choice? Where am I? -_ He had to choose. He was running, running towards her. _Who?_ The figure he had known his whole life, she was in pain, so much pain. He ran towards her, opening his mouth to scream… _

_The dream faded. _

_He looked up, the moon was full. He knew what was coming, could feel it inside his bones. His blood, tainted with an overdose of adrenaline, was pounding in his ears. He looked in horror at the person who was beside him. _"Run."_ He whispered. _WHY?_ Then pain, so much pain, ripped through him, sending him into the dark. _

_Now they came in flashes, his dreams whisking by like a film reel. He saw everything, and learned nothing. A girl under a mistletoe, a child at St. Mungo's, a man falling through an arch, a wolf howling at the moon, they all blurred together. Septimus tried to understand, but his dreams faded, with only the blackness there, to swallow him whole. _

Septimus gasped as he woke up. The ceiling still held stars, and others were asleep around him. Ginny was curled in a ball next to him, and a little ways away he saw Luna, dreaming peacefully. Septimus wished he could say the same. He looked at her curiously, wondering why she of all people would be in his dream. Panting slightly, he lay back down and closed his eyes.

'_Did you even know that mom died?'_

'_Septimus, promise me you'll find him!'_

'_Mummy? Mummy!?'_

'_We'll be a family again,'_

'_Again'_

'_Again'_

'_Again'_

'_You are his,"_

'Septimus?_' He opened his eyes. Ginny was peering at him worriedly. "_Are you okay?" _He took a swig from the bottle he was still holding. _"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're dreaming again." _A flash of green sent him to his knees and Septimus fell laughing back into the waking hours once more._

"Sep come on, I'm bored." Septimus opened his eyes wearily to see Ginny prodding him with her foot. Some other early risers were beginning to stretch as well and sunlight silhouetted them with white.

Septimus got up, eager to escape from his troubled sleep. "What's for breakfast?" He asked Ginny who yawned.

"Eggs, toast, bacon-." Septimus whisked past her to an enormous buffet where the teachers usually sat at the mention of bacon.

"BACON!"

"Oh great," Ginny sighed chasing after him.

Ginny dragged Septimus out of the Great Hall, who was licking the bacon grease off of his fingers. "Mighty fine if I do say so," he said once he was done. "What do we have for lessons today?"

Ginny scanned her schedule while ushering up the steps. "Defense."

"Excellent," Septimus said, unsuccessfully trying to wriggle out of Ginny's grip. "With who?"

"Ravenclaws, today. Good, I'm tired of being with the Slytherins."

"Wait, what?" Ginny shrugged. "Guess the rules don't apply to you Sep. Looks like the teachers pity you and now you don't have to hang with the Slytherins anymore."

Septimus did a victory jog around Ginny the rest of the way there.

"Today we will be continuing our research on curses today class," Lupin said to the crowd. "Starting with our first Unforgivable; the Cruciatus Curse."

Some kids looked at the board apprehensively, not wanting to see the images depicted, Septimus included. He had, had enough of that curse when it took his mother.

"Now the Cruciatus Curse was designed to inflict pain on all whom it was cast upon." A slideshow passed on the board showing Death Eaters performing the spell on individuals. "It was used as a torture device by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and all of his followers on anyone who displeased them. Any questions so far?"

Septimus put up a hand. He had to make sure Rosie would be okay. "Does the curse have lasting effects Sir?"

Professor Lupin nodded gravely. "If used excessively the curse has been known to cause Flashback pain at later times, tremors, seizures, and insanity in some cases." The kids in the class murmured unbelieving. Septimus saw Luna wipe a tear off her face.

"What if the victim was pregnant Sir," Septimus asked. "Would the curse have an effect on the child?"

Lupin looked at him, like he was trying to X-ray his soul. "It is possible." Septimus slumped back in his seat, his fears confirmed. Lupin resumed his lecture once more.

"Now several theorists have tried to determine if the pain caused is physical or mental. They have had people purposely perform the curse on themselves, for the law banning the curse prevents all other options. This law was developed twenty years ago by a task force of the Aurors, the Magical Law Enforcement, and St. Mungo's. The three wizards and witches were under a Ministry contract detailing their findings and they reported to the Minister."

The slide showed a trio of two wizards and one female witch, whom Septimus recognized with a jolt. "Their names were never released to the public…" Septimus didn't need for Lupin to say. It was his mother.

"Sep… that lady sure looks a lot like you." Ginny whispered to him. Septimus only nodded in response. He knew his mother was a Healer, but he never knew that she helped develop the safety precautions of the curse that killed her.

"That's my mum…"

Lupin kept on teaching, his hoarse voice still making the subject intriguing. "Now these three people for their own safety were split up and never seen again. If someone found them, all knowledge of the curse could be unlocked, and Dark Wizards could use any spell without being detected." He paused and gave a smile. "But that will be discussed next class. The bell is going to ring soon, chop, chop." As the class got up he looked up and said, "A word please, Mr. Youngblood. "

Septimus remained while everyone else filed out. Ginny gave a curious look and left as well, leaving Septimus alone with Professor Lupin.

**A/N; More on that next chapter folks. Sorry for the delay but hey, I am giving you guys two chapters. (Hold the applause) Hopefully no more snags like that will appear. **

***SPOILER ALERT* **

**Rosie's true condition will be made clear next chapter.**


End file.
